


les dents longues

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Remus likes about being with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	les dents longues

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt two](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/234681.html).

One thing Remus likes about being with another boy - or is it being with Sirius? The two are tangled in his mind - is not feeling like the predator, in an absurdly sexualised way, all the time. He doesn't mean liking a cock up his arse sometimes - that's a predatory moment, for him, when he gets Sirius begging for it, begging to be allowed. He means when Sirius's smile is all teeth, his eyes glossy with the gleam of danger, and Remus is overtaken, brought down, bitten by the knowledge that whatever Sirius wants, whatever comes next, could hurt them both.


End file.
